Personal Cross Examinations
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: Della Street has to deliver a message to Hamilton Burger while Perry Mason is indisposed. The encounter leads her to reevaluate her perception of the district attorney and she finds her wanting to get to know him better. Exploring a non P/D romance here just so you're warned.
1. Personal Cross Examinations

Della rarely visited the District Attorney's office. She rarely had reason to, but on this particular day Perry and Paul were both indisposed and feeling the pressure of Father Time breathing down their necks in the hunt for evidence to clear Perry's current client. It had fallen on Della to track down Perry's courtroom nemesis, Hamilton Burger to deliver the message.

The stunning brunette called Burger's office, but he had stepped out to lunch; and if Della was honest, she'd feel better if she'd delivered the message to Hamilton in person. Clerical staff often dealt with any number of distractions that could delay the delivery of a message. It wasn't that she didn't trust his staff or other secretaries in general, but this was important and she didn't want to chance the message not making it to him in time.

Since it would be an hour or so before the ginger haired prosecutor returned to the office, Della decided to take the opportunity to have lunch herself and so she meandered out to a little mom and pop place she knew near the building Hamilton worked in. Entering the establishment, she spotted Hamilton actually having lunch there himself. Inwardly she cheered fate for this chance meeting when it benefitted her and her task most, but Perry Mason's girl Friday also registered surprise at the fact that Hamilton was alone and reading the paper as he waited for his food to come out. She would have assumed Tragg, Andy, any of his other fellow attorneys or friends might have joined him. She reminded herself that she didn't know him well outside of the courtroom. Perhaps he enjoyed the hour of quiet. She knew he wasn't married and had no children so maybe he preferred to be alone when possible. Still, she had a task to carry out and the sooner the better so she'd have to interrupt him. And maybe it was high time she got to know him better anyway. Maybe outside of work he was a pleasant man.

Della motioned to the server approaching to seat her that she was going to visit Hamilton and when the server nodded her acknowledgement, Della padded her way over to his table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Burger?" She smiled warmly.

He looked up from his newspaper, eyebrows raised in curiosity. His bright blue eyes widened in surprise at the familiar face, though he shifted a bit uncomfortably. He'd had to cross examine her on the witness stand a few times after a few of Perry's questionable actions so there was some tension between them that Hamilton wasn't quite sure how to address. Her loyalty was obviously to Perry Mason so having to be grilled by the district attorney on the witness stand in ways that might potentially get her boss in trouble didn't make Hamilton Della's favorite person. But how to make her see him as a human being and not the devil incarnate was a whole other fish to fry.

"Hello, Ms. Street," he greeted her politely. "Here for lunch or here to see me about something?" He had mentioned to his secretary and receptionist where he'd be in case of an emergency so he didn't really wonder how Della had found him.

"Both actually," she admitted with some amusement.

Folding up his paper, Hamilton motioned for her to take the seat across from him. "Have a seat then and we can discuss it over lunch. My treat."

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that, Mr. Burger…"

"Please, I insist. I rarely have an opportunity to have lunch with a beautiful woman, even if she is my courtroom nemesis' loyal secretary. Most of my lunch buddies look like me. Worse even," he joked in that self deprecating way he had.

Della blushed despite herself. It was especially noticeable against the snowy white of her blouse. "Well, thank you, Mr. Burger. That's very kind of you."

Hamilton passed her his menu since he'd already decided on what he wanted and Della looked over it briefly, hoping the server would wait just another moment before making a beeline for them. He had beaten her there so she was sure she didn't have much time, but she really didn't want to have to ask another moment. They both had their work to get back to soon.

Mercifully, she was able to make up her mind just before the server returned and she and Hamilton regarded each other again after said server hurried off to put their orders in. An awkward silence hung between them for a moment, but Hamilton leaned forward in his chair and adjusted his body language to something more open and welcoming.

"So what can I help you with, Ms. Street?"

Della noted how warm and pleasant his deep voice was. He rarely used these tones in court, but occasionally and more often than any other prosecutor she'd ever observed. It hadn't escaped her that he knew when to use a softer approach with the more difficult and vulnerable witnesses. She realized she'd often judged him too harshly in the past when there was evidence right in the courtroom that the man had a gentler side. Even the term prosecutor made Hamilton sound like a bully though in actuality he was aiming to achieve justice even as her own boss did.

She described the situation and what Perry had in mind with Hamilton and reluctantly he acquiesced. Had Perry been present, the district attorney might have fought for his own position a little harder, but he wasn't one to make a woman's job harder if he could avoid it. To make Della the middle 'man' or woman in this case in a back and forth of messages wasted time and would likely solve very little. And Hamilton had learned over the countless courtroom battles that more times than not, Perry was on to something productive when he asked for what Della had just asked him.

"Alright Ms. Street, you win," he said as their food arrived and grinned. "But tell Perry that just because sending his secretary won this time that doesn't mean it will next time."

Della visibly relaxed with a smile as she realized he was just joking with her and dug into her food. Mr. Prosecutor really wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Courtroom Antics

That afternoon in the courtroom yielded a few surprises, not all of them pertaining to the preliminary hearing. Della pushed pass the throng of people filing into the courtroom looking for seats, trying to make her way to the front where Perry and Paul were in hushed conversation. Hamilton caught Della's approach out of the corner of his eye and swung the bar open for her.

"Ms. Street," he nodded with a warm smile. His deep, gravelly voice was almost drowned out by the myriad conversations going on behind the bar.

She returned the smile, genuinely pleased to see him again and stepped through. Hamilton caught the musky scent of her perfume and he inhaled deeply despite himself.

"Thanks, Mr. Burger."

The glacier that had been wedged between them had thawed under the warmth of their earlier lunch conversation, but Hamilton was hoping for a total melting. Their chat, once the business portion of her visit had been settled, had turned to the typical "get to know you" small talk. While Hamilton enjoyed many of the stereotypical outdoorsy things that men loved such as hunting and fishing, he'd mentioned that he enjoyed ballroom dancing and was pretty good at it. A love of dancing was something Della could seriously get behind. Occasionally, she and Perry went out dancing, but with Perry's indefatigable commitment to his work, those times were few and far between.

In bringing up the topic of ballroom dancing, the district attorney had mentioned with some disappointment his lack of a date for an upcoming social event that his golf club was throwing that weekend. He swore his golf club found more excuses to have parties…

At first Della thought he might have been fishing so to speak in hopes that perhaps Perry's longtime secretary would indicate some interest in accompanying him, but almost immediately dismissed the notion as preposterous. Surely, their esteemed district attorney wouldn't have the guts to ask out his courtroom nemesis' loyal secretary? Still, she had to admit some curiosity on her part. What would she even have said if he had asked? It sounded like it would be a lovely evening out, even if she was really only interested in some dancing and perhaps getting to know Hamilton a little better. Oh well, he hadn't asked her so there was little point in daydreaming about it.

She waited in patient silence a few feet from Perry while he finished giving his private investigator, Paul Drake new instructions for that afternoon when she a hand touch her left arm ever so gently.

"I talked to Perry already, Ms. Street," Hamilton said, knowing full well why she was waiting. "You can go sit down if you want."

"You're awfully accommodating today, Mr. Prosecutor," the hazel eyed beauty teased.

"Enjoy it while you can," he teased back, mischief dancing in his large blue eyes. "It may not last long."

A lingering smirk tugged at Della's delicately painted pink lips as she took her seat to the left of Perry's client. That was only the beginning of the afternoon weirdness…

W^^^W^^^W

Hamilton and Della had spent the afternoon glancing at each other and hoping not to get caught, especially by Perry or Paul. Paul though was out of the courtroom for much of the afternoon and it was easy enough to steal looks while Perry was grilling witnesses on the stand. The looks were more of curiosity at first, at least on Della's part, but when she caught Hamilton looking towards her as well, they both realized something more was afoot. She just weren't sure what. Was it just more curiosity about each other? But whatever it was, Della knew it had to have been distracting for Hamilton who really needed to focus all his attention on the witness' testimonies.

Typically, there was a short recess at some point in the afternoon at which point Della quickly scrawled a quick note and handed it to Hamilton on the sly as she filed out of the courtroom to make a beeline for the ladies' room. She laughed inwardly at the look of utter surprise on his face as he accepted it. He hadn't eve read it yet so she expected his expression would be even more interesting when she returned.

Hamilton's eyes lingered on her a moment longer as she exited the courtroom before he unfolded the note. He tried to avoid Tragg's prying eyes. Tragg was an investigator and the gruff old man honestly couldn't help himself when it came to wanting to spy on things people preferred to keep hidden. The note was short and straightforward, for the most part:

_Want a date for your golf club party?_

Hamilton had to reread that a half dozen times before the contents really sunk in for him. And there was no containing the delighted smile that threatened to split his face as he penned his response.

W^^^W^^^W

On her way back into the courtroom, Della noticed that Tragg was fixing her with a look of curiosity. The aging police lieutenant glanced over at Hamilton with the same look, but Hamilton didn't notice as he was preoccupied with looking over notes he needed for the remainder of the afternoon's cross examinations. A sweet smile was her only response to Tragg's questioning gaze.

When she passed by Hamilton though, she felt him stop her gently with another hand to her arm and he wordlessly and swiftly pressed a note to her palm. He didn't look up at her so as not to call attention to them, but there was a slight smirk on his weathered face.

"You two ought to be careful passing notes back and forth like that," Paul's voice was low, but tinged with humor. "If the judge catches you, you may have to read them aloud in court."

Despite his best efforts to keep his voice down, Paul still managed to startle Della who jumped about two feet in the air.

"Let him," Hamilton smiled happily. "We'll find out I'm not the loser today."

Paul cocked his head, confused. He thought for sure the note passing was of a personal nature, but it seemed as if Hamilton was referring to the case he was currently prosecuting.

Taking advantage of the boys' bantering, Della made her way back to her seat to read Hamilton's note. Paul was right though. The personal note passing in court was pretty juvenile, but if she was honest with herself, it felt deliciously naughty and got the adrenaline rush going in a way she hadn't felt since she was a very young woman.

_You know I do. Are you volunteering?_

Della looked up as she heard Perry take over at the witness stand. A mischievous smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she pondered her options. She could give Hamilton the thumb's up behind the client's chair back when Hamilton looked back over or she could be patient and enjoy Hamilton impatiently squirming his way through the rest of the afternoon waiting for a response. The latter would have been more fun, but really the courtroom proceedings required the prosecutor's undivided attention so she gave in and gave the redheaded prosecutor the thumb's up.

The ball was in his court now.


	3. Witnesses

"Have you been paying attention to Beautiful and Burger the last few days?" Paul asked as he lit up another cigarette.

Perry barely glanced up at his favorite detective from the law text he'd buried in for the last half hour. Out of his peripheral vision he noted that it was dark out and the hour was growing late. The tireless defense attorney was nearly forced to admit that he was, in fact, tired and looking forward to digging up the legal mumbo jumbo he was scouring that text for so he could head home for the night.

"I have, Paul. If it continues much longer I'll be forced to wonder if I'm practicing law in a courtroom or a classroom…"

Paul snorted and a puff of newly exhaled cigarette smoke billowed around the large man. "I warned them the first time I saw it that if the judge caught them, they might have to read their missives aloud. At the time I was joking, but at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened."

They sat in silence for a long moment, both pondering what was going on between the lovely secretary and the rough around the edges prosecutor.

"Do you think she's looking to go to the dark side?" Paul asked in horrified disbelief. He couldn't imagine it happening, but the other alternative seemed just as farfetched.

Perry shook his head. He almost didn't want to say it aloud for fear that it might seem more real at that point. He had to admit, even to himself, that he had feelings for Della, but he was married to his work and couldn't imagine being as selfish as to ask her to wait for the unlikely possibility that he might find time to commit to both his work and a family. She deserved to be free to find someone and have a family if that was what she wanted, even if it that man turned out to be his courtroom opponent.

"No, Paul. I think it's more likely something personal is developing between them, judging by the way they keep stealing glances at each other during court."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…," Paul groused. "Beauty and the Burger… who'd have thunk it?"

"I certainly didn't see it coming, if that's what you're asking…," Perry murmured as he finally located the elusive little item in the text. Plucking his pen from the holder, he hastily scribbled a few notes on a piece of paper and bookmarked the page in the book with it.

"And speaking of Beautiful, did she actually leave early today? Or on time rather?" Paul asked as he peeked in Della's office and the law library, looking for her.

"She had a hair appointment so she left early. Well, early for her anyway."

Replacing the pen, Perry stood up from his desk. "Let's get out of here, Paul. I could actually use some sleep for a change."

W^^^W^^^W

"Out with it, Tragg," Hamilton said out of nowhere as they waited for dinner to arrive. They'd left the office late again and decided to meet for dinner before parting ways for home. Burger though, was beginning to wear down under Tragg's incessant smirk and scrutiny over the last few days.

Lieutenant Tragg feigned innocence. "Uh, whatever do you mean, Mr. Burger? Out with what?"

Hamilton gave him a withering look. "Out with whatever has put that obnoxious smirk on your face. It's distracting as hell, especially in court."

"Oh, oh that…!" Tragg chuckled, savage glee rising up in him like bubbles in a champagne glass. "Distracting, you say? Almost as distracting as watching you and Ms. Della Street playing footsie and passing notes all day?"

"You got me there," Hamilton admitted. "I can't deny that."

"So is it a date or just friends? Or perhaps this is your new strategy to get under Mason's skin?" Tragg leaned back in his chair to give the server more room as he arrived to set their dinner plates down in front of them.

Hamilton unfolded his napkin with a deep chuckle. "You're on a fishing expedition almost as wild as Mason's this time, Tragg. I have no ulterior motives with regards to Ms. Street. We bumped into each other at lunch the other day so we took the opportunity to get to know each other better. When I told her about a party my golf club was having, she asked if I would enjoy having her along as a date. I said absolutely."

"No ulterior motives, my right foot!" Tragg exclaimed as he cut his steak. "You mean to tell me you haven't even considered pursuing her romantically if you both have a pleasant evening at this party? After all, you're the one eating the big salad tonight instead of the big streak you usually have…"

"Tragg!" Hamilton hissed. He couldn't believe Tragg was giving him such a hard time about all of it. "I've just put on a few pounds lately is all. But yes, of course I've considered it, but Tragg… Della is a beautiful woman and she deserves a better guy than me. If something more came out of it, I would be thrilled and consider myself the luckiest man in the world, but I don't honestly expect that to happen. I plan to just enjoy her company on Saturday night and have a pleasant evening."

Tragg's expression finally turned serious and almost stern. "Don't you think you're selling yourself short, Hamilton?"

"Eh, maybe," Hamilton shrugged as he dug into his salad. "But you know what my track record with women is like given the amount of hours I devote to my work."

"Right. And if anyone would understand that it would be Ms. Street."

"You're right, Tragg. I just don't want to get my hopes up and then be shot down again, you know?"

"No one does, Hamilton. No one does."


	4. Little Blue Dress

Hamilton Burger was nervous. Like butterflies in the stomach, just adjusted his black bow tie in the mirror for the billionth time that evening, nervous. The ginger haired attorney knew why of course. If his date had been any woman but Della Street, he wouldn't have been half as jittery. He wasn't handsome like Perry or Paul, but he was always a gentleman on dates. This date was different though. This date was just as much about proving he was a warm, caring human being with feelings as it was about the potential for finding love. Even if the seeds of love and romance failed to plant that night, perhaps the chilly air between them would be permanently warmed by friendship at least.

Double checking his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys, he bounded downstairs, locked up his house, and strode to his car like a man on a mission. Della Street was used to working for a man who was unaccustomed to losing in the courtroom. While Hamilton didn't have that winning streak to boast about in his own career, he knew that it would take a confident man to win Della's affections. The district attorney, shined up like a new penny in his tux, resolved to meet that challenge head on.

W^^^W^^^W

He'd had to use his checkbook to get the information he wanted, but in the end, Hamilton Burger had managed to persuade Paul Drake to find out what Della's favorite flower was. Paul had tried to squirm his way out of it at first, concerned that he wouldn't be able to find a good way to gather such information without Della catching on, but he gave in when Hamilton had opened his billfold and coincidentally inspiration struck.

Paul's inspiration involved enlisting the help of another woman, namely Gertie, to draw the desired information out of Della. Women had ways of striking up small talk like that without being conspicuous. Men were awkward as hell about it, especially Paul Drake. Still, the private investigator had pulled it off with improvisation and Hamilton arrived at Della's door, peonies in hand. He pressed the doorbell and regarded the bouquet with interest as he waited for Della to answer. The peonies, like Della probably, had layer after lovely layer. It occurred to him that he probably should have asked for a favorite color as well, but in the end he settled on pure white; a symbolic blank canvas their burgeoning friendship or relationship would add color to over time.

Of course, it also occurred to him with some self deprecating humor that he could be greatly over thinking this whole flower business too.

The soft clicking of the door being opened startled Hamilton out of his floral musings and he glanced up to find a vision even more beautiful than the peonies he held. Della's dress was a light baby blue that set off her hazel eyes and ivory skin to perfection and her chocolate brown hair was arranged a little higher than she normally wore it at work creating the illusion of an updo.

Hamilton Burger was stunned speechless and he sucked in a deep breath.

The corners of Della's delicately painted pink lips lifted in amusement. "Hamilton?"

"Della… you look incredible."

"Thank you. Won't you come in?" She stepped aside so the prosecutor could fully enter her apartment. The secretary had to admit that the district attorney cleaned up real nice in a tuxedo.

Hamilton smiled warmly and held the bouquet of peonies out to Della as he stepped into her living room. "For you; though they can't hold a candle to you tonight."

Taking the flowers, Della's eyes lit up with realization and delight. "Thank you, Hamilton. They're beautiful. And my favorite. So this is why Gertie was asking me what my favorite flower was the other day. Aren't you clever?"

She looked around, trying to decide on a location for them and ultimately decided on the bedside table nearest the window by her bed. They'd get the best sunlight there and she'd get the pleasure of enjoying them first thing in the morning when she woke up. Hamilton's opening gesture with her favorite flower had impressed her. It demonstrated his desire to learn about her and make efforts to treat her to things that made her happy.

"Coffee before we leave, Hamilton?"

"No, but thank you. We should probably head out actually; that is, if you're ready."

"I am, so lead the way, Mr. Prosecutor."

W^^^W^^^W

The nervousness had finally ebbed away sometime about when dinner was served. By that point, Hamilton had discharged his duties as presenter of the golfing trophies their club's golfers had won at the recent tournament. It hadn't been his duty every year, however the other members seemed to enjoy nominating him for the onerous little chore since Hamilton was so used to public speaking in the courtroom. Public speaking was a task that intimidated many people so Hamilton wasn't baffled in the slightest about why his name was so readily volunteered.

This time though, Hamilton had accepted the task with relish. With Della as his date, he had found an extra incentive to use the requisite speech to showcase the warmer, more humorous and witty side of his personality without all the sarcasm he used in court.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please… It seems I've once again been involuntarily volunteered to present the championship trophy, though I'm not entirely certain if it's because I'm used to public speaking or if it's because I'm not used to winning golf tournaments…" Hamilton grinned as he poked fun of himself and continued. "And just as I've become accustomed to presenting trophies, our club has become accustomed to winning them. With that it is my great pleasure to present the championship trophy of the All Pine Hills Invitational Golf Tournament to our own Sam Mitchell."

The tuxed up district attorney handed off the trophy and the prize money and took his seat as the winner reaped the spoils and delivered his acceptance speech. Feeling a hand on his arm, he glanced to his left to find Della smiling warmly at him.

"You have a very charming sense of humor when you're not being sarcastic," she said softly.

Covering her smaller hand with his, he squeezed gently and leaned toward her to whisper a thank you.

Their gazes lingered on each other for a long moment when Hamilton noticed that the music had begun and couples had wandered out to the dance floor.

"Feel like dancing?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

W^^^W^^^W

It was with great reluctance that Hamilton Burger drove Della Street back to her apartment. It had been a delightful evening out, but like all things it had to come to an end and the hour had grown late. As it was their first date, the night would likely come to an end just at her door. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to see her to her door and make sure she was safely inside.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Hamilton. I really enjoyed seeing the warmer side of you," Della said as they approached her door. Their arms were linked and Della wasn't particularly looking forward to parting from him yet, but inviting him in could potentially lead to other things they weren't ready for. Still, she wanted to signal her interest in another date with him so she drew him in for a quick kiss. She grinned at the delighted surprise on his face as she pulled back.

"I take that to mean you wish me to ask you out again?" He fished enthusiastically.

Della kissed him again more thoroughly this time. "Enter that into evidence, Mr. District Attorney," she grinned teasingly as she unlocked her door. She gave him a coy look as she slipped into her apartment and waved before shutting the door, leaving a stunned Hamilton Burger in her wake.


	5. The Morning Aftermath

_So sorry it's been so long since I've updated these fics. I started a few new ones in the last week as well, including a P/D. I'm hoping to be able to update more regularly now that I'm no longer working two jobs._

"Just sometime before five o' clock, please," Hamilton Burger said.

He glanced up with the phone receiver wedged between his ear and shoulder to find Lieutenant Arthur grinning from ear to ear in that way he had that was somehow both angelic and bitingly sarcastic at the same time. The prosecutor knew he was going to be grilled by the aging old police lieutenant about how the younger man's date with his courtroom opponent's loyal secretary went the night before, but by the looks of Tragg's overly cheerful expression it seemed that part of Hamilton's current phone conversation had been overheard.

He motioned that he'd be just another moment as he listened to the person on the other end of the line confirm all the details.

"Thank you," he returned politely and gently hung up the receiver. Leaning back in his chair and lacing his long fingers in his lap, he glanced up at Tragg.

"What can I do for you, Tragg?" He said as if he hadn't the faintest idea what Tragg could possibly be grinning about.

Tragg wagged a finger at him. "Oh, you're not getting out of this one, Mr. Prosecutor. So uh… how did it go with Ms. Street last night?"

Unbidden the memory of Della's kisses in front of her door the night before flashed through Hamilton's mind and he almost shivered with remembered excitement. Instead he grinned, though he was certain his face had turned nearly as red as his hair.

"I don't kiss and tell, Tragg."

There. That should explain things well enough to get Tragg off his back without going into uncomfortable detail. He knew Tragg didn't mean any harm by it, but Hamilton prided himself on behaving like a gentlemen with women, particularly anyone he was dating. And he would take extra special care with Della. What happened with Della the night before was none of Tragg's business and the district attorney resolved not to be the one to make it his business.

"Can't you at least tell me if you had a good time?! I'm not asking for the play by play," Tragg grumbled dejectedly. He'd known Hamilton for many years and the younger man had always kept his love life very private. Tragg respected that to a great extent, but it was still disappointing to miss out on all the juicy little details. Really he just wanted to see Hamilton happily settled down finally.

"Yes, we did," Hamilton confessed. There shouldn't be any harm in at least admitting that out loud. "I don't know yet if it will lead to anything further."

Hamilton sat up straighter in his chair and began fussing with some documents laid out across his large desk. That was Tragg's signal that Hamilton was through being prodded about last night and that there was work to be done.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you had a good time at least; though I suppose I should have guessed that given the fact that you just ordered flowers to be sent her way. I'll uh, see you in court this afternoon… playing footsie with Ms. Street no doubt." Tragg said gleefully before exiting Hamilton's office and resuming his police work for the day.

Hamilton Burger, District Attorney, just stared after the old man as if unable to believe what he'd just heard.

Footsie…? Footsie was for junior high schoolers. But then so was passing notes in class.

Or court.


	6. The Afternoon Aftermath

Perry and Della looked up from their work at the gentle tap on the door. They instantly knew who it was and glanced at each other with amused smiles. Only Gertie had such a courteously quiet knock. It wasn't that the young receptionist wasn't assertive. Far from it. It was just that she'd been raised to be gentle with things and not scare people out of their wits with sudden loud noises. Della, who often jumped at unexpected sounds, resolved to remember to thank Gertie's parents one day.

"Come in, Gertie," Perry called. He waited expectantly as Gertie gently pushed the door open and peered around it until her large blue eyes found Della sitting just to Perry's left with her signature notepad in her hand.

"Ms. Street, there's a delivery for you." Gertie tried not to smile so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. As office deliveries went, it couldn't get much better than this and Gertie was excited for Della. She and Della rarely got anything fun sent to the office courtesy of their overwhelming lack of love lives. Once in a while Perry or Paul would have something nice sent over to them for Secretary's Day or bring lunch into the office during hectic days when going out isn't an option.

Della's amused expression shifted to confusion and surprise at Gertie's announcement, further challenging the young blonde's attempt to refrain from beaming with sunshine.

"Me?"

Gertie decided to throw her a bone. "You'll be glad you did."

That made Della grin enthusiastically. "Well, alright then. Let's just go see what it is, shall we?"

"Bring it in here," Perry joked. "I want to know what's coming in my office these days."

He went back to scrolling through the pages in the law text he'd plucked from the law library. With a slight pang of envy and jealousy, Perry realized Hamilton must be following up his date with Della with a surprise, flowers likely since it had been delivered. Perry wanted to date Della. Badly. But she worked for him and she was the best damn confidential secretary he'd ever had. His practice desperately needed her in that capacity and he couldn't quite bring himself to cross that boundary in his own office yet.

A few moments later the door swung open again and Della hurried in looking as radiant as the spectacular arrangement of flowers she held.

"Well isn't that the sweetest thing?! Aren't they gorgeous?!"

Looking up, Perry's big blue eyes somehow got larger as he took the sight before him. Hamilton was apparently pulling out all the stops on this one, to the point Perry wondered if his bank account might be in jeopardy. And if Perry remembered the meanings of flowers correctly, Hamilton had chosen to send a few sentiments along. The defense attorney was curious if she'd get the message.

"Read the card yet?" Perry fished, hoping she'd be a sport and tell him. With all the missives Della and Hamilton had passed across their courtroom tables the last week, Perry would enjoy knowing what was going on for a change, even though it was still probably none of his business. Still he wanted Della to be happy and if Hamilton could get the job done, Perry wouldn't object… too loudly.

"Of course. Hamilton asked me out again and I'm going to accept."

The stunning brunette set the vase down on the round table nearest the window so the blooms could get some sunshine and she continued to admire them for a few more moments.

"It's quite an assortment of flowers. I don't think I know what all of them mean…," she murmured, obviously still reveling in the fact that she'd been pleasantly surprised that day.

"Well, I can see he managed to ferret out your favorite at any rate. If I recall correctly you love peonies," Perry smiled.

"I do. And bless his heart, he brought me a whole arrangement of them last night before we went out. You know, I think I sold him short before. It honestly didn't occur to me he'd be such a gentleman. I usually see him locking horns with you in the courtroom and trying to shoot holes in your cases that I sort of saw him as the enemy in a lot of ways before. I guess I didn't bother to think there might be a gentler side to his personality."

"He's a good man, Della. We may go to battle in the courtroom, but we're both trying to achieve justice. I wouldn't sometimes have lunch or go fishing and hunting with him if I didn't respect and like him. And I certainly wouldn't let him get this far with you if I thought he wouldn't treat you right."

Della smiled at her boss, happiness still shining in her lovely hazel eyes. "You're so good to me, Perry. I have to admit I'm curious now what all these flowers and colors mean. There are a few different colors of roses here. Coral and lavender…"

"Desire and enchantment, I believe. And the peonies mean happy life and/or happy marriage, but I think he had those included just because they're your favorite. You know, we do have a private detective I could send to the library to look up the meanings of the rest of them if you'd like," Perry quipped with his adorable, boyish smirk.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Della teased as she finally tore herself away from her special delivery and dropped herself back down next to Perry's desk so they could get back to work. She rarely had difficulty focusing on her work, but the next few hours would test her patience as she was looking forward to another nice evening out.


End file.
